Vehicle tires are generally tested when designed and manufactured, along with various other points during the lifespan of the tire. For example, physical testing and finite element analysis (FEA) techniques may be performed during the development of the tires or the intended associated vehicles, for example to evaluate vehicular performance of the tires and to further improve tire composition. However, the evaluation of tire properties may be improved, particularly with respect to predicted tire responses during driving.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for evaluating tires for a vehicle that more accurately predict driving responses of the tire. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.